Snowy Frost
by the.softest.melody13
Summary: Cullens find a baby bella in the woods and they keep her. Of course they don't know she's half-vampire, half-witch! This is my first fanfiction, please tell me if it's any good!


_**okay so this is my first fanfiction! Though I have known of the sight for about 3 years I never thought of writing any of them(or at least actually putting them up...**_

_**So here is a more informational summary:**_

_**Bella is a little half-vampire, half-witch child. Rosalie finds her alone and scared in the forest, only about month's old. Rose instantly wants her. She gets everyone in the family to want Bella too. And from there the story continues...**_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE REST OF THE BOOKS!!!!!!**_

_**ROSALIE'S POV **_

_**A LITTLE PRESNT **_

"_**Me and Emmett are going hunting," I said in my normal voice.**_

_**All around the house I heard 'okay's and 'whatever' . From Edward I heard", It's Emmett and I , you idiots."**_

_**Without saying anything else Emmett and I ran out of the door and into the forest. Today it was a nice sunny day (sarcasm placed here) but now it was cooling down the sun setting. I'd bet everything I own that Edward was sitting in his bedroom and thinking some sentimental crap.**_

_**At some point in running I had drifted off from Emmett and was running by myself. It was nice to feel the wind passing by me, smell everything there is to smell, to touch something and feel it completely. It was a beauty in itself. **_

_**After what felt like running for just seconds I heard a whisper in the wind that didn't sound right out here in a dark, quiet , thick forest. I slowed down to a slow human jog and in the direction of the odd sound. As I got closer the sound got louder.**_

_**What is that? Could it be a distressed animal? No , it sound's more human then anything. So a human?**_

_**At that thought I finally got it. A distressed human. It sounded like the wailing of a child ! I ran faster to the supposed child.**_

_**It only took about a minute to get to the wailing. I had stepped into a small clearing. There was a small creek near the other side of the clearing and the grass was long and uncut. It was there near the creek that I saw a small bundle of blankets and a little fist waving around .**_

_**Slowly I walked over to the bundle and bent down to get an even better look at little baby in the blankets. The first thing I noted was that it was warmer than any human I had ever touched. Then I actually looked at it and It was like looking at the face of pure innocence . It was a little girl. Her wide eyes were a beautiful iced blue that reminded me so much of the color I had when I had been human. Her hair was a fine, silky pitch black and was slightly wavey against her small head. She was very small, probably only months old, and she was pale, almost white. Around the blanket was a beautiful diamond chain with a beautiful ice blue diamond heart , it looked like it had frost on it. Like the diamond had been placed out of some spots in the diamond it had a name in crested in it: **_

_**ISABELLA SWAN**_

_**I picked up the small bundle of blankets and Little Isabella . She was lighter than a feather. I made cooing noise at her than her wailing subsided as she watched me and listen to me making little noises at her. She started to give me a little smile and her little fist came out and she waved it around staring in amazement at it then , with a look of cute determination , she concentrated and her hand got into my hair. She gave out a small, beautiful cry of happiness.**_

_**My face lit up like the sun. She was so beautiful and innocent. **_

_**I want her. I need her. And goddammit I would keep her, no matter what!!!**_

_**And with that thought I ran out of the clearing , running back home, holding Little Baby Bella close to me, not letting her go worth anything. **_

_**OKAY , I ONLY DID THIS TINY PART TO SEE IT ANYBODY READ IT AND LIKED IT!!! IF YOU LIKE IT JUST TELL ME!!!! **_

_**AND IF YOU WANT TO TELL ME ANYTHING TO IMPROVE ON TELL ME!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT I'LL WRITE AGAIN **_

_**SOON!!!!! --PEACE OUT!!!! () **_

_**\ **_


End file.
